Step Luv
by TasteTheSunBow
Summary: SO Roasalie and Bella Are Fretunial Sister And Live With Their Single Mom Esme What If One Day Some Really Unsepected Happen Okay I sUCK aT sUMMARYS pLZ rEAD sO MUCH BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS ALL HUMAN OOc
1. Huck

disclamier: I DNT own Anythingg

Bpov

"Bella?!? Stop Rolling Around The Supermarket In The Grocery Cart Plz Said My Mom Esme"

"Okay Mom " I Said Now Why Did Moms Alway Have To Ruin The Fun Oh Hi There Im Isabella

Marie Swan But Please Call Me Bella Im 15 I Have One Fretinual Sister Her Name IS

Rosalie Lillian Swan But Call Her Rose But Do Call Her Rosie She Will Get Pissed Off "Bella!! Hello Are Yuh There" Rose Said Snapin Me Back To The Real World "Yes Rose Im Hear Can You Be Any Louder "  
I Said "Actually I Can" She Said Her Voice Full Of "Try Me" Voice My Sister God Help With Her "So Bells And Rose I Want You To Go And Pick Up What You Want Meet Me In Line 4" MoM Said

"Okey Dokey Mom" I Said Skippin Of Lik A 5 year Old "Okey Dokey Mom Serioulsy Bells" Rose Said In Disbelif "Yah Seriouly Rose" I Said Slightly Annoeyd "Okay WhatEver Jst Get That Bag Of Chips Down Their"  
Rose Said ImPaintley Jst Lik Her To Be ImPatient "Sure Rose Why Not Since I Can See Your Gunnah Do It Rite" I Said My Voice

Dripping With Sarcasm "Shut Up And Get The Chipps" Rose Said Gettin More And More ImPaietnet

"Yea Yea Dnt Get Your Nipples Twisted Gooley" I Said As I Bent Down To Get The Chips A Grocery Cart Hit Me On The Head "OWW WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" I Said While Got Up And Rubbed My Head And Then I Looked Up To See The Most Beutifull Guy Evr He Had Curly Black Hair He Was Very Muscluar And His Eyes Where Honey IF I Werent So Pissed I Would Been Dazzeled But Since I Am Pissed I Forget All About That

"Dude Do You Not See People Down Hear Your Tall Enough Arent You" I Yelled At This Extreamly Hot Guy But That Didnt Matter Rite Now "Well Shorty

If You Wouldent Been Bended Down Gettin God Nows What I Wouldent Have Hit You WOuldent I NOW" He Half Yelled I Was Now Very Piss

"DO .Not. Call .me that" I Said Through My Teeth I Could Feel The Anger Boiling Inside Of Me I Was About To Exploude He Bettter Duck And Cover{Lolss} "Excuse Me Huck But Who Are You To Talk To My Sister Lik

That" Rose Said With Pure Anger In Her Voice ''Wait Who Are You To Talk To My Brother Lik That You Blonde Bimbo'' Said A Guy With Bronze Messy But Stylish Hair Widd Green Eyes He Was Beutiful But The "Huck" Was So Much More Buetiful

".NOT..BIMBO GOSH DAMITT IT" Rose Screamed Oh UH Bad Moove Green Eyes Your Really Gunnha Get It Now

Jst The Mom CAme In And Anothar Im Guessing Is There Dad He Looked Pretty Gud About Early 30s Or Lates 20s

"Why Did You Scream Did SomeBody Call You A Blonde Bimbo Again " Mom Said With A Little Bit Of Amusement In Her Voice

"Yea Mom Their Is Nuthin Amusing About Tat"Rose Said In A Very Pissed Voice

"Excuse me"

* * *

Hahaha Cliff Hanger pLZ review First Fanfic So Plz Be Honest Dnt Let Anythin Bac :]

-Genesis


	2. Dazzled

_"Excuse Me"_

**RPOV**

"Not To Be Rude Or Anything But Who Are You" Mom Said In Kind Of A Shy Voice

"Oh I'm Sorry I'm Carsile Cullen And This Are My Two Sons Emmet" He Said Pointing To The "Huck" "And Edward" He Said Pointing

To The Beautiful Green Eye One I Must Admit All Three Of Them Are Beautiful But Edward Really Caught My Attention And His Voice Was So Velvety Omg I Almost Melted

But I Was So Pissed I dint Good Thing To He Looks Like Does Type Of Player Guys Yeah Been There Done That No Way Am I Going Back

Their Way To Much Trouble But You Cant Judge A Book By Its Cover Right? O Well As Soon As He Called

Me A Blonde Bimbo I Lost All Evrything For Him Dont Get Me Wrong His Hot But His A Jerk And I Dont Like Jerks So Yeah I Can Kiss Trying To Get To Know Him GoodBye

**BPOV**

Omg Rose Is Dazzled By That Edward Guy I Had To Stop Her From Drooling

"Skittles"I Said A Little Nervously

"What Bella"Mom Said

"Oh Look The Bicth Is Crazy Too"Edward Said In A Code Voice

It Made Me Want To Do This

I Walked Up To Him And Pushed Him Right In The Nose Sure I Had To Jump But It Was

Worth It "Ow You Bicth My Nose Its Bleeding Dad"Edward Said While Holding His Bloddy Nose Haha Nice

"BELLA?!?"Mom Said In A Suprised Voice

"WhAT"I Said In A Very Calm Voice Well I Was Calm So Yea

"Why Did You Punch My Brother You Crazy Syco Bicth"Emmet Said

"Uhm I Dont Now Cause He Called Me A Bicth And Crazy" I Said Half Yelling

"But Bells You Are Crazy And Sometimes Are A Bicth So Yah"Rose Said

"Yeah I Know Rose But Not The Point He Dosent Know Like That So He Has No Right"I Said Geeting Angrier By The Minute

"Im Sorry About Bella SHe Has Some Anger Issues"Mom Said In Kinda Of A Embrassed and Dazzled Voice

"Uhm Yeah No Problem So Whats Your Name" Carsile Said In A Kinda Of Flirty Voice

I Almost Laghed But Didnt

"My Name Is Esme Swan And This My Daughters Isabella Call Her Bella And Rosalie Call Her Rose " Mom Said In Equal Flirty Voice

Okay Bella Hold In Your Laughter......

* * *

**Yes I Know Short But Im Just Gettin Started Haha Yea I NoE cLIFFHaNGER **

**Important Facts***

***Bella And Rosalie Are 15**

***Esme Had Them When She Was 13 Because Shes 28 The Father Was Never There**

***Emmmet And Edward Are 15 Too**

***Carsile Is 30 Their Mother Ran Away When The Boys Where 1 So Yea **

**Okay Plz Comment**

**Oh The Swans Live In Brooklyn **

**The Culklens Live In DownTown**


	3. Booty Shorts

_Okay Bella Hold Your Laughter..._

**BPOV**

OMG Mom Is Actually

Flirting Aw Finally Mom Needs A Man Hell Yeah She Does I Hope They End Up Going Out

**EPOV{ESME}**

"So Esme How Old Are You If Its Not To Personal"Carsile Said Kinda Blushing Aw

"No Its Not Im 28"I Said Kinda Proud

"WHAT Your Only 28 Your Smoking Hot No To Be Rude Or Anything"Emmet Said Surprised

"Eww Your Sick"Bella Said With Disgusted Face

"Why"Emmet Said

"Cause Okay Mom IS Beautiful But Hot Eww Shes Our Mom"Rose And Bella Said At The SameThing Yeah I Know Creepy But Im Use To It

"Wow Creepy"Edward Said

"Thank You"They Both Said At The Same Time

"So Do You Guys Wanna Go For Some Ice Cream"Carsile Said

"Sure"I Said Hoping Not Sound To Eager

**Bpov**

*A Year Later*

Okay So Mom And Carsile are married Today We Move In Together All Of Us Its A Learning Experience Its The First Time All Of Us

Have Lived Toghter If Your Wondering How We All Get Along Well All We Do Is Fight Even Thouugh This House Is Big Me And Rose Still Are Gunnah Share a Room Its

Not That We Have To We Just Want To The Boys Are Also Gunnah Share Something About Brother Love Whatevrer We Start Are New School In A 2 Month Woho Summer Vacation But Ohh Great We

Have TO Spend It With This a Idiots While Mom And Carsile Go On Their Honey Moon For The Wholw Summer Lets Just Hope We Dont All Kill

Eacth Other

I Make No Promises

"bella"Mom Called Me Downstairs I Went Only Triped Once I Am Feeling Very Proud Of My Self

"Come Say Goodbye To Your Mom And New Step Dad "Mom Said In A " Do It For Me Voice" Ugh Fine Ill Do It But Its The First And Last Time I Call Him Dad

"Bye Mom And Dad Dont AnyThing We Wouldent Do"Me And Rose Said Toghter Yeah I KNow CreepyRight Even Creeps Us Out Sometime

"Bye Mom AND Dad "Emmet And Edward Say UnLike Us They Feel Good Calling Our Mom Mom But Whatever

"Bye"Mom And Carsile Said And With THat They Walked Out The Door Into The Car And Down The ROad To Jfk O Well Let The Fightin Begin

"What Are You Idiots Looking At"Rose Said Snapping At The Guys

"Its Your Short-"Edward Was Cut Off By Rose

"What Are Booty Shorts Sicko You SHouldent Even Be Looking There" Rose Said So Were Wearing Booty Shorts Rose Is Wearing Red Booty Shorts With The lines Yellow

And The Words Marines Booty And Im Wering Plain Red Booty Shorts **{Pics On Profolio}** And Im Wearing An I lOve New York Gry Crop Top And Rose Is Wearing A Black Tank Top Wid A heart In The Middle

**{Pics On Profolio}**

So Im Not Supirsed But I Am Disgustied

"Well Thats To Short Our Frinends Are Coming Ove Their Gunnah See you"Emmet Said He Was Dazzled By My Legs Hah Perv

Im Going To Have Some Fun With THis

* * *

**Hahaha To Be Countunied Yeah Sorry Hand Got All Crampy So Yeah But Plz Review**


End file.
